Independence Day: The Avenged
by LucaTheDevilCat
Summary: It's been 22 years after the aliens attack, Jake Morrison and his best Londoner pal Marcus Rowan and the rest of his squadron scramble to protect Earth once more from a new alien threat.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock beeped its usual tone, Jake Morrison in his middle twenties looked up and turned the alarm off. His forehead covered in sweat from last night's party at the Earth bar. He looked up to see that his room was messy from all the alcohol and friends around especially Marcus Rowan, the Englishman had helped him throughout his adult life after moving out of the orphanage for good. And then of course there's Jim Huntman, the lad from Montreal who befriended him at ESD training alongside Marcus himself, and finally there's Patricia Whitmore, the former first daughter and Jake's secret love interest, he couldn't remember anything last night other than too much beer and a laugh.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated, Jake groaned and slumped his hand on the phone and picked it up, it said "Emergency meeting by Director Levinson, don't be late!"

"We have to go to work, Levinson's just called an emergency meeting" he sleepily said to his friends, "Really?! Now? " Jim complained rubbing his eyes. Marcus nearly fell of the couch, groaning from the alcohol last night, as it had been after all a long night whilst Jim stood up to get dressed "What's so important Jake?" cried Lieutenant Rowan. Jake Morrison lazily got up and walked over to front door to get his shoes, "Emergency meeting by the director" he answered simply. The boys eyed at him suspiciously as if this were a joke, but Jakes hurried looks made it clear that this was an emergency "You can not be serious, David Levinson himself?!" Huntman nearly shouted, "Well we better get a move on" suggested Marcus, and of they went.

Their car they used was quite expensive for it's type mostly because it was outfitted with the latest tech, including holographic projectors and VR headsets for those who weren't driving, it was a long ride for humanity after the war of 96. Ever since President Whitmore gave his "Survival Day" speech the whole world seemed to follow in his footsteps. Reconstruction of the cities was rough and expensive during the post war years. The US government temporally moved to Columbus, Ohio whilst the UK government went to Manchester. There seemed to be a great depletion of people, money and recourses and it appeared that life wasn't going to return to normal. Food all over the world was rationed with children getting the most nourishment. There was also a death penalty for the simplest crimes such as theft. What used to be elementary schools, churches and shops were now converted to refugee camps, thankfully the Earth Space Defence was created to ensure a united front against a possible future enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

It only took 20 minutes to drive to the conference as much of the pilots in the Legacy Squadron took the time off for the oncoming Survival Day celebrations, there was much anticipation for this moment as there were recent rumours of another attack by the Tentakeln (Name choice for aliens explained later). Jake, Marcus and the rest of the squadron sat down with some worried faces. Truthfully they had every right to be anxious as the ESD recently lost contact with a military satellite orbiting Pluto just 3 days earlier, and if they were to come back, Earth would have to at least be ready to have a fighting chance.

The major contributors to the ESD programme included: The United States, China, Russia, The United Kingdom, Japan, India, France and Canada. When the war ended on the 24th of July 1996, there was much worry that the recently defeated alien invaders who survived would take over the Earth the hard way, thankfully Joshua T Adams stopped them before they could build what many scientists called a "Plasma Drill" was diving for the Earth's core.

Their ruthless fighting techniques, their fearlessness of war and their overwhelming technology and physical strength had what earned them the name Tentakeln which comes from the German word "Tentacles" as the Germans were first to encounter a live alien face to face. A German astronomer working for the European Space Agency by the name of Heinz Schulz was chosen to perform an autopsy of the strange body. "Wow look at those tentacles!" beamed the scientist in German, unfortunately those were his last words as the alien woke up and killed all people in the operating room, a similar death happened in America with the death of Brackish Okun, this time however he was used as a communicator between the alien and the president, after the incident he never woke up.

Jake scanned the room looking for a clue about what was going on, he then noticed his fiancé Patricia Whitmore (Mae Whitman) and Marcus's secret crush Rain Lao.

He then eyed Dylan Hiller who was sitting just 6 seats away from him he had multiple confrontations between him but they would have to wait as the ESD Director walked onto the stage.

The man cleared his throat as all muttering amongst the crowd came to a halt.

"Uh, good morning ladies and gentlemen" Everyone noticed he wasn't in his cheerful mood as he went on, "As you know 22 years ago, a race we like to call the Tentakeln launched an all out attack on Earth, 500-900 million souls perished in this dreadful event. A screen began to show footage of the destruction of the white house, the US Bank tower, the Empire state building, Buckingham Palace and the Eiffel Tower.

Everyone in the room looked in horror "However from that destruction, the UN created the Earth Space Defence Program to protect our precious planet against future threats, now I am aware that there are rumor saying that contact with a military satellite in Pluto's orbit has been lost, well I regret to say that they are true" Murmurs and shouting began flooding the room and even a few women began crying, even David Levinson was being uneasy , no one in the Legacy Squadron could believe what they were hearing.

"Please report to Area 51 immediately"


End file.
